oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia (episode)
}} Olivia is the first episode of Season 4. The characters meet Olivia. Plot The cockroaches are sunbathing with Dee Dee drinking from a straw out of the cup beside him. Oggy then has the garden hose, and then proceeds to water the plants, with the hose on the cockroaches' abdomens, and Oggy chuckles. A truck then arrives with its melody playing and Oggy notices. Men then opens the back of the truck, as a white colored cat steps outside. Oggy, staring at the cat, is then intrigued and surprised. The cat, Olivia, makes her first appearance, and greets Oggy. He is immobilized because of her, then faces the hose nozzle beyond his point, with lips shaking. Olivia greets him again, and the hose starts inflating. Oggy almost loses control, and faces the nozzle to his face. With high pressure, it pushes Oggy down. The hose deflates, dousing the cockroaches, then Olivia giggles, waves to Oggy once again, and enters the house. Water expels randomly with Oggy struggling, grabbing the hose and the object itself form a heart shape, showing his love for her. The cockroaches dry themselves, but then Oggy inexplicably levitates and passes over the cockroaches. Joey notices, and yells furiously. Oggy didn't mind him, and floats towards her house, or just her. Joey is then confused. Oggy returns back into the house, wearing an apron, and taking a cake out of the oven. The doorbell rings, and Oggy opens the door. His nose trembles, because Olivia is the one near. Oggy looks down and notices his apron, and immediately turns it around, embarrassingly. She then pulls up a card, giving it to him. He then looks at it, and then accepts it. Olivia accepts and waves goodbye, with Oggy doing the same thing. Though she left, Oggy still continues waving and is still at the position. Joey peeks beside Oggy, and tells the Dee Dee to hammer Oggy's tail, with Marky carrying Dee Dee. Joey goes near the two, and Dee Dee does so, so strongly it shakes the Earth. Joey laughs, but Oggy is still "paralyzed" at his position with his waving fingers. Dee Dee tries harder, but still doesn't work. Joey then takes the hammer and tries it on two, and it worked. Joey is then confused. Oggy then dresses up nicely, wearing a bow tie and combs his "ears for hair". He raises up his fat to look tough, but doesn't work. He tries again, fails, and does it again while holding it. He reaches to Olivia with flowers and food. He rings the bell with his foot, since his hands are full. Olivia speedingly runs to him, and has her hands near him. He looks at both items, reveals it, and kisses her hand. She takes the bouquet of flowers, and kisses him. He then stands still, the bowtie flies away, she tells him to follow her. He smiles with eyes apart, and does so. The cockroaches are then hiding in the basket, and pops out. Both Oggy and Olivia walks to her backyard, but Oggy stops. Only then to find out that Bob and Jack are already there. They greet Oggy, and he is then disappointed. He takes hand out to greet Bob. He then smiles, and proceeds to crush Oggy's hand. The cockroaches then step out of the basket. Notes * It is seen in this episode that Olivia's house is at the left of Oggy's house, but in "The Ice Rink" her house and Bob's house exchanged locations, meaning Bob's house was at the left and Olivia's house was in front of Oggy's house in that episode. * This episode aired after a 3-year & 15 day hiatus of the show since To Serve and Protect aired. * This is the 1st episode to use a remade version of the theme song, which now includes sound effects. * The characters get new redesigns, which now makes them more fully animated to fit in with the new modern season. Season 4 graphics were later used when Xilam started making Season 3 revises. * This marks the debut of Olivia, who will start appear in later episodes. Gallery Olivia 1.png|Olivia greets Oggy. Olivia 2.png|Olivia walking toward Bob and Jack at the buffet table. Olivia 3.png|Dee Dee eating Oggy's sausage and Joey about to replace it with a red pepper. Olivia 4.png|The wave of water stopping and letting two children cross the street. Video References toru:Оливия_(эпизод) es:Olivia (episodio) fr:Olivia (épisode) Category:Episodes from season 4 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)